


重感冒加速器

by JWWLK0717



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWWLK0717/pseuds/JWWLK0717
Kudos: 4





	重感冒加速器

把行李挪到全圆佑房间的文俊辉，此时正在收拾着从行李箱里散落出来一地的毛线球，有粉的，蓝的，紫的，红的，线团交织在一起的时候，颜色丰富多彩，就像文俊辉最喜欢吃的德国软糖一样。

整理好起居用品的文俊辉今天似乎对一地的毛线球兴致缺缺，在屋子里面无所事事的小猫，左晃右晃，也没等来因为去找经纪人拿感冒药而半天没有回屋的全圆佑。身上因为激烈舞台造成的粘腻感迫使小猫收回三秒一抬头望向房间玄关的视线，随意拿了一条毛巾和干净的T恤，就转身进入了浴室。

其实，打从美巡一开始，文俊辉有一些轻微的感冒，只是仗着自以为的强健体魄，一直没有在成员和粉丝的面前表露出来。每当自己想要流鼻涕或者打喷嚏的时候，文俊辉总能以搞怪的表情或者夸张的动作，把自己的身体不适掩盖过去。

所以，当全圆佑以李硕珉重感冒为借口，让自己换房间和他一起住的时候，比起小脸上掩饰不住的害羞，文俊辉更加掩饰不住的是自己内心深处的感动。这种体贴入微的关心，让文俊辉突如其来的感觉，自己和全圆佑仿佛已经度过了多年相濡以沫的伴侣生活，自己的一举一动都瞒不过对方那双虽然狭长冷冽却又温柔至极的眼睛。

洗完澡的文俊辉推门而出的时候，身上还泛着淡淡的粉色，略微有点长的湿发软塌塌的贴在额前，一双湿漉漉的眼睛显得小猫格外温顺。全圆佑不知道什么时候已经回来了，坐在桌前正冲泡着从经纪人手里拿来的感冒药，听到文俊辉推开浴室门的声音，转头便把手中的马克杯递给文俊辉，顺带提醒小猫可能水温会有点高，喝的时候要小心一点。

等小猫捧好杯子开始用小嘴巴呼呼兑好的感冒药之后，全圆佑便拿出行李箱的吹风机，让小猫坐在软软的大床上盖好被子，轻轻地将手指穿过小猫的发间，准备给小猫顺毛。全圆佑用修长的手指慢慢抚过文俊辉的发间，同时在经过某些位置时也加重了一点力道，给小猫的头皮带来一阵阵舒适感。虽然不太谙熟中华穴位的绝妙之道，但全圆佑仿佛深知文俊辉身上每一处舒服的触发点，手指带过的每一寸都引起闭眼享受的小猫微微的颤栗。

等到小猫的头发完全恢复到蓬松的状态，全圆佑关掉了略有些聒噪的吹风机，插在文俊辉发丛中的手，顺着文俊辉被吹得微微发烫的猫耳朵缓缓下移，捏住猫耳朵的一点耳垂，摩挲两下之后，全圆佑对上了被惊得睁得老大的小猫眼睛，撂下一句，俊尼，乖乖在床上等我之后，全圆佑拿上沙发上的浴袍，加快了脚下去往浴室的步伐。留下一脸爆红的文俊辉，呆住了几秒之后，一下钻进暖烘烘的被窝里，然后又探出半个猫头看向浴室的方向，文俊辉心想，靠，全圆佑搞什么飞机，又持脸行凶。

浴室里的一举一动似乎都在刺激着在床上翻来覆去的小猫，本来应该因为喝了感冒药而昏昏欲睡的文俊辉，此刻正在床上用手机精神抖擞地搜索着，感冒期间和纸片人男朋友doi会传染对方吗，得到的网友回答大多是自然出汗有利于感冒的治愈。聚精会神地翻着知乎的文俊辉，被全圆佑哗啦的开门声吓了一跳，慌张地把知乎切入后台之后，文俊辉反应过来，全圆佑也看不懂中文啊，自己怂个什么劲，便又光明正大地切回知乎界面，装作自己在看洛杉矶中国美食排行榜top10。

简单地吹好头发之后，全圆佑抬头看了看缩在大床另一边的文俊辉，两步走向在被子里面鼓起来的小山之后，一把捞起眼睛快掉在手机里的小猫，把小猫放在床中央更暖和更软的位置之后，全圆佑松开右手把小猫手中的手机拿掉，左手继续搂着小猫有点僵硬的细腰，然后用自己屡试不爽的低音炮撒娇，看着文俊辉略带酸味地说，jiajiajiajiajia，请手机大人把俊尼还给我吧，说完还眨巴了下眼睛，装作自己在很真诚的撒娇。

瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩的文俊辉知道，这种时候，只有一个办法能封住全圆佑的嘴巴，随即侧身用左手搭上全圆佑的肩膀，用自己的嘴巴精准地定位在了对面的人快速张合的嘴巴上。而诡计得逞的全圆佑皱起鼻子，笑得像一只偷了腥的小狸花，在享受文俊辉主动的同时，把自己的右手从小猫的腰间转移到小猫柔软的后脑勺，缓缓加深了自己在小猫唇齿之间的占有。

等到小猫已经逐渐有一些喘不过气的时候，全圆佑很适机地松开了被温柔的亲吻弄得七荤八素的小猫，用自己的右手顺着小猫光滑的背上有一点突出来的脊骨，从脖子慢慢地往下滑到尾椎骨，再缓缓地覆上小猫软软的屁股，用宽大的手掌不轻不重地捏住小猫容易敏感的左边臀瓣，稍微用力地将文俊辉压向自己。但是今天，全圆佑本来是没打算做的，如果不是被接下来发生的事情挑衅了的话。

在doi这件事上，向来都是被全圆佑主导的文俊辉似乎被刚刚知乎上偏题的“名师指导”打开了成年人开关，有些理解错误今晚全圆佑传递的信息而不甘示弱的小猫用左手紧紧扣住全圆佑的肩膀，然后低下头，蜷着自己的身体，从全圆佑的喉结开始，落下一层层密密麻麻的亲吻。这种浅尝辄止的亲吻让初次体验的全圆佑开始逐渐难耐起来，确又不得不忍受住自己下半身的躁动，想看看眼前的小人到底都学了些什么反攻的招数。

几分钟之后，当小猫将尖尖的牙齿落在全圆佑胸前的凸起之上，用猫科动物独有的齿尖弧度和伴随津液的细细湿吻交替在两小点软肉上细磨，全圆佑差点脑子当机立马提枪上阵。与此同时，不怕就地阵亡的小猫，还抽空在逗弄全圆佑的间隙中，用毛茸茸的头顶抵着全圆佑略有些胡茬的下巴，一耸一耸地挑战着全圆佑濒临爆发的底线。

事实证明，全圆佑的引以为傲的理性和耐性在面对这只名叫文俊辉的小猫的时候，变得荡然无存。把小猫的头从自己的胸前拎了起来，便发了狠的开始纠缠小猫的双唇，当然全圆佑也很享受这种从舌尖到舌底完完全全对小猫口腔的占有，用右手完完全全盖住小猫整根的脆弱，用不紧不慢地撸动完完全全地操控小猫的神经。

等感受到文俊辉突然紧绷自己的身体，嘴巴含糊不清的嘟囔着，圆圆，不要了的时候，全圆佑便又及时地加快自己手上的速度，直到文俊辉将黏糊糊的液体释放在自己的手上后，全圆佑才停下手中的动作。趁着文俊辉还在感受神经末端的舒爽，翻身跪起来的全圆佑，让文俊辉上半身躺平在床上，一手打开文俊辉紧实的双腿，将手中的液体一滴不漏地抹在文俊辉的屁股和大腿间。

顺着液体的流动，全圆佑缓缓地把自己的一个指节推入到文俊辉的温暖之中，也许是许久没有开拓小猫的身体，刚进入的指节虽然感受到了甬道的温暖，但是前进的步伐却被层层紧致的皱褶所阻挡。翻身下床，伸手掏出行李箱里的小瓶子和小方袋，全圆佑毫不吝惜地把小瓶子里的液体挤了一大半倒在文俊辉的软肉上，液体的冰凉感刺激得文俊辉一阵闷哼，但这一触感又在全圆佑两根手指进入小猫身体得时候被打断，空荡得房间里，只剩下小猫呜呜的叫声，很是可怜。

一根一根的增加进入小猫身体的手指，全圆佑的手上逐渐沾满了小猫前端和后端分泌的体液，草莓味的润滑剂以及因为抽动摩擦产生的粉色泡沫。熟悉小猫身体节奏的全圆佑，在自己顺利插入三根手指并自如抽动的时候便知道小猫已经做好准备了。暂时停下动作的全圆佑得到了小猫不满的申诉，盯着迷蒙双眼布满红晕的发情小猫，全圆佑用了自己平生最快的速度，从撕开小方袋子的包装到抬腰进入一气呵成。

感受到每一次退出小猫下方的小嘴时软肉内壁带来的致命紧致感，全圆佑开始怀疑，到底是自己太大的问题，还是小猫太小的问题，没有得出结论的全圆佑无可奈何的轻拍了小猫屁股一巴掌，沉声哄道，俊尼，放松一点。可全圆佑没想到的是，这一拍换来的却是小猫嘟着小嘴的控诉和报复性的夹紧屁股。而文俊辉也没想到，他的这一个小动作竟会引得在接下来的两个小时里自己被全圆佑如此凶狠的折磨。

被唤醒了邪恶因子的全圆佑将文俊辉翻了个身，一只手抓住文俊辉想要自己做坏事的两只手，另一只手将小猫的身体压向自己，开始在每次进入的时候都死命地往熟悉的小凸起上撞，借着自己的腰力，在上面不断碾压，仿佛就像是自己的小兄弟和许久未见的小情人好不容易能秘密幽会，难舍难分的触感让全圆佑和文俊辉都红了双眼，也不知道到底谁是被痛的谁是被爽的。

快要到达顶峰的文俊辉哭着叫着求着全圆佑慢一点，却又在全圆佑瞬间退出自己没有接下来的动作的时候，撅起自己的小屁股靠近全圆佑的下腹，画着圈地摇着小屁股贴住全圆佑的肿胀求着全圆佑再大力一点深一点。而被小猫吃死了的全圆佑呢，看着呻吟着流着口水想要凑过来求欢的小猫，只能丢下一句，我靠，然后忠于本职，继续努力地满足身下贪婪的小猫。

当两人终于要一起到达顶峰的时候，文俊辉早就已经发不出任何声音了，浑身瘫软的小猫，被全圆佑一把抱起，走进浴室，做接下来仔细的善后工作。至于为什么在浴室又呆了整整一个小时，导致文俊辉感冒病情加重，就又是后话了。

第二天晚上当文俊辉用餐巾纸用力地擤着鼻涕等待着去医院打针的命运时，他清楚的认识到一个事实：昨天晚上自己如此担心被自己传染的全圆佑，从早上一睁眼开始就神采奕奕容光焕发屁事没有。反观因为长达三个小时亲密交流外加浴室play光荣升级为重感冒患者的自己，文俊辉愤然感慨一众网友的不靠谱，黯然发誓下次一定要远离全圆佑这个重感冒加速器！

（感觉自己只能在架空背景下，才能写出床上狼人满口脏话的全圆佑..dbq，请大家多多包涵


End file.
